sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan's Administration
The Dylan Administration 'is the first administration under the new staff system, under the first Director in Chief, Dylan. The administration is guaranteed time in control until July of 2013, when their terms end. Incumbents 'Admins (Managers): Director in Chief: iDylan Deputy Director: jjsthekid Head of Innovation: '''Clappy '''Director of Publicity: Wumbology Director of SpongeBob Wiki: AMK152 Head of Technology: 'Mr. Dr. Professor Patrick '''Editor in Chief of SpongyNews: '''N/A 'Moderators (Cashiers): Senior Moderator: teenj12 Mediator Moderator: Aquatic Nuggets Report Moderator / Director of SpongeFan: 'JCM 'Representative Board: Chairwoman: Jelly Representative 1: SG12 Representative 2: Steel Sponge Representative 3: Smiles Representative 4: Old Man Jenkins 'Other:' Director of Human Resources: '''ssj4gogita4 '''Head of Wiki Design: AW10 Head Artist: SpongeBabe Design Coordinator: Mothra History Dylan, along with all other staff members besides SG12 and Steel Sponge, entered into their terms of July 7th, 2012. An election was later held on July 8th, in which SG12 and Steel were elected to represent the Community. In the following days, activity saw an enormous improvement, going back up to the position it had been a year earlier. On July 10th, 2012, Dylan proposed that the site move to a new host, called CleverKite. The idea was passed by executives and moderators, although has yet to receive approval from the Board. Over the following days, under the Dylan Administration, activity began to stabilize thanks to several emails that were sent out by Dylan, as well as new tactics for ensuring that newly registered members stayed on the forums. Planning of SpongeBob Universe, an idea coined by Dylan, also started as meetings were scheduled with SpongeBob Wiki, who would be bundled with SBC in the new SpongeBob Universe ecosystem. tvguy began to form a better structured staff, and for the first time in nearly a year, the staff began to pilot the site without petty fights; the new system was evidently working and activity was finally recovering. As activity healed, Dylan was responsible for the return of several members, such Webizoid, Suitelife, Fa, Storytime, and several others. However, in late July, rumors of an attack on SBC surfaced. Preemptively, Dylan had the ACP locked down as things heated up. Later, however, passwords were changed after the revelation came about that there was no mole in the staff, but rather an easily guessable password. It was then revealed there was no attack really planned, but just a bored troll trying to scare everyone. In August 2012, there were some changes right off the bat to the Representative Board. 70s quit SBC, so thus Jelly was promoted to Chairwoman of the board on August 16th, 2012, and OMJ became the 4th rep. Then, CDCB resigned on August 23rd, 2012, so Smiles was promoted as a new Rep. Due to terminoob and SpongeSebastian resigning, an application was held for a new Mediator Mod throughout September 15th to September 21st, and Aquatic Nuggets won. A Report Mod app was held from September 22nd to September 26th, and JCM won. On November 4th, 2012, the positions were updated for Universe, as seen above. Topics Accomplished After the transition to iDylan, staff noticed a notable difference in the environment. There were less fights on the forum, productivity and discussion had increased, and the healing process of SBC had been drastically sped up. They created and passed the following policies, ideas, etc: *A completely reformed staff *Orca *Teams 2 *SpongeBob Universe *Moderating technique reform *Activity recovery Category:Incidents and events